Sasquatch
* |native=* ** Lost Coast ** Black Forest |alias=* Ts'emekwes * Stiyaha * Kwi-kwiyai * Bigfoot * Wild man |height=6-9 feet |length= |wingspan= |mortality= |distinction=Bipedal |affiliation= |class= |status=Extant }} n continent. They are feared by wizard and No-Maj alike because of their huge, hairy visage, and for their ability to use some quite potent magic – which makes them unpredictable. The discrimination these beings have faced from the wizard community, and the fear that has been display towards them by some in the No-Maj community, has often driven them into the open arms of Dark witches and wizards, furthering the stigmatization surrounding them.|Description of Sasquatches in Sasquatch: The Great Rebellion|Sasquatch: The Great Rebellion}} A Sasquatch (known as Bigfoot by some wizards and s, and by a variety of other names by the ) is a tall, hairy humanoid, similar to a , that dwells all across the continent. A powerful race, capable of preforming rudimentary , sasquatch dwell in heavily forested areas and live in small family groups; though they have been known to gather in larger numbers, such as they did in the . After the rebellion, the Magical Congress of the United States of America labeled sasquatches , which made it illegal for them to possess a wand despite their affinity for magic. Behavior and traits Sasquatch are incredibly intelligent beings, rivaling s with their capacity for intelligent thought. They possess their own language and are capable of understanding human language; they are also capable of comprehending and utilizing . Like humans, they form mating pairs for life, and live in family units numbering between four and five members. Despite possessing the capacity for speech, Sasquatch are known for their silence – speaking pointedly whenever they do choose to vocalize. This often comes across as intimidating to human beings. Furthermore, they have short tempers which can quickly turn violent. Despite this, they are also very loyal beings, especially to their family units; this trait has also been displayed between sasquatches and a particularly special witch or wizard, though such bonds are exceedingly rare. While the sasquatches encountered in the or even along the east coast of the United States tend to be active both during the day and the night, the sasquatches that inhabit tend to be nocturnal. It is unclear why this distinction exists. Like giants, sasquatches possess enormous strength; additionally, their hide are highly resistant to , meaning only the most potent of magic can affect them. History Great Sasquatch Rebellion In 1892, a large army of sasquatches rose up against the Magical Congress of the United States of America in open-rebellion due to the widespread cruel treatment of their kind by the American magical government: an event known as the . The rebellion forced the American government to move its headquarters from to , where sasquatches were less common. Behind the scenes * A family of sasquatches is referred to as a "troop."Sasquatch: The Great Rebellion This term is shared amongst most primate families. References External links * Category:Beings Category:Creatures Category:Sasquatches Category:Pages that belong to the community